


Разговоры

by azure_snake



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_snake/pseuds/azure_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала Ирука пользуется моментом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Какаши нельзя пить.  
Этот специфический факт Ирука узнает на дне рождения Генмы. Собственно, Какаши сходу сказал, что пить сегодня не будет, но так как стоящих аргументов не озвучил, то слегка выпившие ребята решили подшутить.  
Как Какаши прошляпил эту первую порцию в своем стакане вишневого сока, Умино, если честно, пропустил, но дальше на Копирующего насели все, мол, если начал, то почему не продолжить.  
Ирука знал, что, например, на голодный желудок и усталость (а Хатаке только утром вернулся с миссии, был именно что уставшим и наверняка голодным – точно ведь отсыпаться после отчета, отданного Умино, рухнул, и сюда пришел только ради друга) пьянеешь быстрее. Другого объяснения тому, что после первого раза Хатаке не затормозил, у него не придумывалось.  
Кстати, вас не забавляет, что Умино много об этом думает? Ируку вот забавляет, и еще как. Люди по-разному реагируют на алкоголь, Какаши, например, становится любвеобильным. Очень. Какаши, о котором Ирука вздыхает уже три месяца кряду, и это только осознанно. И который на Ируку в упор не обращает три месяца внимание. «Будто два разных человека», - думает Умино. Один – вежливо щурит глаз и не задерживается в штабе, а второй из всей компании выбрал для своих подкатов именно Ируку. Сидит рядом и ненавязчиво так, что хочется треснуть по башке, трогает за хвостик.  
\- Ирука-сенсей, расскажите подробнее о своей работе в Академии, - и Ирука чуть ли зубами не скрипит от досады: им даже поговорить не о чем вне работы. Но тут Хатаке отвлекают, и три секунды спустя тот уже самозабвенно целуется с Анко, напрочь забыв про Ируку.  
Анко хохочет и сбегает, а Ирука косится на совсем ошалевшего Копирующего, моментально вернувшего маску на место, и внутри у него ворочается ревность. Заполошно бьется «нельзя пользоваться его состоянием» и «какое, к чертям, нельзя, Ирука, хватай, тащи домой и трахай!».  
\- А ты всегда ходишь с завязанными волосами? – Вопрос застигает врасплох.  
\- А? В смысле? – Ирука удивленно косится на подхватившего очередную пиалу Хатаке и удивляется, как тот не сбежал еще к кому-то поактивнее.  
\- Ну, я имею в виду дома или на выходных... У тебя ведь до плеч где-то волосы? На работе неудобно, а дома?  
Говорит Какаши невероятно связно, но Ирука все видит по глазам. И движения у него слишком уж плавные, будто он сосредоточен на ощущениях. Медленно тонкие пальцы тянутся к кончику хвоста Умино, медленно Хатаке съезжает немного по диванчику, закидывая ногу на ногу и неловко задевая Ируку.  
\- Прости, - Копирующий тихо смеется, и тут только до Ируки доходит, что с ним уже на «ты», и ему хочется срочно выпить. Но хватается он за сок, а не за сакэ.  
Хатаке тем временем как-то расстроенно хмыкает и отодвигается немного, взгляд из-под маски гаснет, а Ирука так погружен в свои моральные терзания и попытки держать себя в руках, что пропускает момент, когда соседи по столику поднимаются танцевать. Кто-то тащит и Какаши – Ируке не видно с этого места, кто именно, тем более, что в зале довольно темно, но с его точки зрения, этот кто-то чересчур настойчиво шарит по чужой спине руками, а Какаши как-то уж слишком податливо ведется.  
Когда этот наглый тип зарывается пальцами в волосы Хатаке на затылке, Ирука не выдерживает. Он говорит себе, что это недопустимо, что Какаши в трезвом состоянии ни за что бы не позволил себя трогать, что у него, в конце концов, ужасно строгие представления о личном пространстве, не зря маску все время носит, и что Ирука должен ему помочь, и то, что он жутко ревнует, ничего не значит. Не-зна-чит.  
Убедив себя, он встает, резко подходит к Какаши, укоризненно (как ему кажется) смотрит в лицо обнимающего того за талию Эбису (вот уж от кого не ожидал, а), и разворачивает Какаши к себе, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза.  
Сам Ирука тоже совсем, ну ни капельки, не трезв – успел еще до кое-чьей алкогольной метаморфозы – и очень серьезен.  
\- Хатаке-сан, вам и мне пора домой.  
\- И тебе? – про Эбису уже никто не помнит, и Ирука внутренне радуется. А еще радуется, что Какаши не спорит и смотрит на него так...  
\- Да. Пойдем, где ты живешь?  
Какаши только хмыкает, подхватывает со стула жилет, свободной рукой все еще держась за Ируку, то ли опасаясь потерять равновесие, то ли боясь, что Ирука уйдет сам, и слегка кивает, мол, готов, выдвигаемся.

На улице прохладно и пахнет вишней. Ирука машинально ежится, проводя плечами, и ловит внимательный взгляд Какаши.  
\- Так... где ты живешь? – отреагировать, когда Хатаке обнимает за затылок и целует, быстро стянув маску, Ирука не успевает. Они целуются прямо перед входом, посреди улицы, люди на них точно смотрят, Какаши себя не контролирует, иначе почему жмется бедрами, сдавленно выдыхая в поцелуй, а Умино вместо того, чтобы, как честный человек, его остановить, наслаждается моментом. И ему ни капельки, вот ни самой-самой маленькой, не стыдно. Черт, это же не он налил Какаши то чертово сакэ! Почему хотя бы раз нельзя отпустить контроль и взять то, что само дается в руки, и, кажется, даже стонет тихо в рот. У Ируки шальной взгляд, и, когда Какаши медленно поднимает край маски назад, он хватает его за руку и просто тащит прочь от ресторана.  
\- У меня... дом рядом с парком. – И у Ируки даже появляется направление.  
Вести к себе он Какаши все-таки не хочет – на задворках сознания еще ютится адекватность, ведь если к Какаши, то у того еще будет шанс просто попрощаться и закрыть дверь.  
Адекватность Ируки сегодня очень похожа на мимикрирующую наивность, и возле двери в дом его хватают за запястье и буквально затаскивают за собой в коридор, на ходу отбрасывая жилет, маску, хитай и жадно впиваясь поцелуем в чужие губы.  
Какаши всю дорогу целовал его под каждым деревом, и сейчас Ирука отвечает с той же страстью, вжимая, наконец, Хатаке в стенку, как давно хотелось, и раздвигая коленом его ноги. Собственные жилет и кофта как-то сами собой оказываются на полу, то ли сам снял, то ли стянули вдвоем, и туда же летит обмотка Какаши вместе со штанами. Ируке приходится отодвинуться, чтобы избавиться от своих, и Какаши неотрывно на него смотрит, поглаживая свой член.  
\- Бляя, - Умино выдыхает, прижимаясь всем телом. Они молчали всю дорогу, даже направление Какаши показывал, подталкивая Ируку в нужную сторону молча, и голос звучит совсем хрипло. – Где у тебя спальня? Или... здесь?  
Он накрывает пальцами чужой ствол и жестко проходится по всей длине, так, что Хатаке шипит сквозь зубы, запрокинув голову и резко сдергивая с волос Ируки шнурок.  
\- И это я – извращенец? – он явно не против «здесь», глаза пьяные и довольные, и Ируке окончательно сносит крышу. – Спальня наверху.  
Как добираются по лестнице – неизвестно. 

\- У тебя есть смазка?  
\- Неа, массажное масло есть, будешь?  
Ирука смешливо фыркает, утыкаясь лбом в твердое плечо, пауза совсем не мешает и не тяготит. Он находит на полке флакон и возвращается – Хатаке бесстыдно раздвигает на футоне ноги. Стонет громко, дышит сбито и тяжело, реагирует с пол-оборота. Ирука не замечает, что сам – такой же, просто заворожённо смотрит и продолжает прикасаться, вжиматься всем телом, оглаживая бока и бедра, с ума сходя от ответной ласки. У Хатаке куча шрамов, он тощий, но мышцы такие рельефные, как Ируке и представлялось. Хочется сказать ему, что он очень красивый, но Ирука закусывает губу: Хатаке ведь молчит. Он просто проводит губами от подбородка до скулы, ловит капельку пота, выдыхает стон на ухо и входит одним толчком.  
Какаши обхватывает ногами и запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло.  
Первый оргазм накатывает почти одновременно, Ирука кончает внутрь, не отрывая взгляда от чужой рвано движущейся ладони и выгнувшегося на лопатках тела. Не сдерживается – и слизывает сперму Хатаке с живота, покрывая его после короткими поцелуями. Гладит внутреннюю сторону бедра, целует выступающую косточку, жмурится от ладони в волосах, Какаши привстает на локтях и смотрит, поправляя лезущие в лицо пряди. Оба возбуждаются снова, а, кончив, лежат рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Впрочем, Какаши не особенно пытается, он ворчит что-то неразборчивое, Ирука может разобрать только слово «утро», перекидывает руку через чужую грудь и утыкается в плечо, засыпая. Ируке очень хочется уснуть тоже, но все-таки...  
«Черт, я ужасный»,– он аккуратно выбирается из не особенно сильного захвата, расправляет сбившееся одеяло и укрывает Какаши, не сдерживаясь и напоследок ласково проводя пальцами по его щеке. В свете луны видно, какой он красивый.  
Ирука чувствует себя очень сильным человеком, натягивая одежду и уходя. Серьезно. Его интеллект сегодня тоже подо что-то мимикрирует, но осознает это он только утром, проснувшись у себя и дошлепав до зеркала в ванной. На шее расцвели засосы, и Ирука бережно к ним прикасается.  
***

Какаши давно знает, что он и алкоголь – неудачное сочетание. Сегодня, по крайней мере. Долгое воздержание: и от алкоголя, и от секса, усталость, он мог представить себе последствия. А на пресловутое празднование пригласили Ируку, и Какаши какие-то пару минут даже рассматривал как вариант напиться для храбрости: чёрт его знает, какими знаками внимания нужно окружить Умино, чтобы он воспринял Какаши не только как сенсея-садиста у его обожаемого Наруто. Да и не умел он ухаживать, как-то всегда получалось сразу.  
Утром он помнил, что саке ему все-таки подлили в сок, потом было чистое, помнил, как Митараши на спор его поцеловала, а он представлял совсем другого человека. Дальше – провал. Голова не болела, хотя и чувствовал он себя отвратно, хотелось пить и в душ. Прислушавшись к телу, Хатаке мало не застонал: отлично, у него был секс, но он не помнит. В кровати тоже пусто, в доме – тишина, значит тот, с кем этот самый секс был, ушел.  
Зашибись.  
Есть, конечно, ужасно маленькая вероятность, что это был Ирука... но Какаши почему-то не верил, что пьяные подкаты могли подействовать на его сенсея, так что он просто мужественно отправился в душ, мужественно съел таблетку, и не менее мужественно (с опозданием в три часа) отправился тренировать свою команду генинов. Если не Ирука, то ему совершенно не интересно, кто.  
Ирука же просто и механически, на автомате, работал. Сначала была смена в Академии, и он даже сносно изображал счастливого и довольного жизнью человека. В штабе счастье и довольство дали трещину. Если задуматься: то чего бы и не быть довольным, давно ведь этого хотел! Он решил, что когда Хатаке заговорит об вчерашнем, он, Ирука, должен сказать, что очень сожалеет, что именно так воспользовался возможностью, что зря ушел, и что хотел бы пригласить Какаши на свидание. «И после того, как он скажет «да», птички с бабочками запорхают вокруг нас в форме сердечка», - сарказма Ируке сегодня было не занимать. Ясно же, что Какаши его пошлет.  
Но вот к чему Ирука был не готов, так это к тому, что Хатаке явится похмельный, мрачный, но совершенно обычный.  
\- Йо, Ирука-сенсей, у вас миссия для моей команды... что я вчера делал?  
Какаши хоть и решил, что не хочет знать деталей ночи, всё же таким образом планировал выяснить, как к произошедшему (неизвестно, чему) относится Ирука. Ну, при нем произошедшему.  
Ирука как-то долго молчал и хлопал глазами, до него медленно доходило: одно из двух, либо таким образом Какаши показывает, что не хочет развивать вопрос, либо он после выпивки ничего не помнит. «Интересно, что для меня лучше?»  
\- Даа... Ничего особенного вроде. Ну, разве что пристально интересовались моей прической, - он хмыкнул со смешком, ясно и спокойно улыбаясь и незаметно поправляя высокий ворот. «Плевать.»  
Какаши медленно кивнул,не обращая внимания на водолазку, но замечая, что сегодня на Умино резинка другого цвета: ему нравились волосы Ируки с этим хвостиком, очень уж хотелось развязать и сжать пряди у корней, попробовать их на ощупь. Он спросил что-то еще, расписался в бланке и ушел. Как обычно.  
Рядом с Ирукой он будто обратно становился неопытным в общении пятнадцатилетним – ничего в голову не шло.

Тем временем Умино чуть ли не побился головой о стол. Ну и что он должен был ответить? Вы целовались с Анко, танцевали с Эбису, за что я вас приревновал, утащил домой и трахнул? Дважды? А, и, кстати, мы теперь на «ты»!  
Нет, он должен рассказать. Он сейчас сдаст все свои дела, встанет, найдет Какаши и все ему расскажет. Бумаг оставалось не так уж много, так что он как можно быстрее ими зашуршал, заполняя последние графы.  
План у Ируки был хороший: найти Какаши, во всем признаться и позвать на свидание. Единственное, что не вписывалось в этот самый план, так это то, что пока Саске, Наруто и Сакура будут выполнять ужасно сложную сопроводительную миссию (а Какаши – читать книжку на террасе в кафе), к Какаши подсядет Ширануи.

\- Ты как себя чувствуешь вообще с утра?  
Утром и не пахло, давно было за полдень, но Хатаке не стал фыркать – по Генме было видно, что у бывшего именинника именно утро. Он закрыл книжку, заложив страницу пальцем и проникновенно на приятеля уставился.  
\- Хоть ты мне расскажи, что вчера было. Я помню до поцелуя с Анко. Просил же – не подливать ничего.  
\- Да ну тебя, - Генма улыбался широко и ясно. – Зато тебя Ирука-сенсей до дома провожал, вдруг ты ему вчера наконец признался в чувствах, и не помнишь?  
На этом месте у Какаши все внутри похолодело. Он себя знал. Он был уверен, что признаться – вряд ли, но в постель попытаться затащить – запросто. А с Ируки сталось бы изобразить, что ничего не произошло, и Копирующий вел себя прилично, раз уж у Какаши провал в памяти.  
Тем временем Генма уже махал кому-то рукой и радостно улыбался.  
\- Ирука-сенсей! Идите к нам! – Какаши резко захотелось сцапать кое-чей сенбон и пришпилить им слишком длинный язык к поверхности стола. Ирука подошел и как-то чересчур нервно взглянул сначала на одного, потом на другого. Что если Генма сказал, с кем Хатаке вчера ушел? Или тот и сам что-то вспомнил? «Аааа, насколько легче было бы сразу сказать, или даже просто остаться! Ну, выставил бы он меня утром, и что». Он обреченно сел и на автомате заглянул в обложку книги, которую Какаши все еще держал, просунув между страниц кончик пальца. Обложка выглядела невинно, но Ирука не велся.

Пока Ирука разглядывал обстановку, Какаши разглядывал Ируку. Особенное внимание привлекала шея, но не оттягивать же ворот, чтобы проверить.  
\- Оказывается, это благодаря вам я вчера смог попасть домой. Спасибо.  
Надеяться, что Генма свалит, было глупо, и Ирука молча кивнул на осторожную и немного даже насмешливую фразу.  
\- Тут нет ничего особенного... Я вас искал на самом деле, вам миссия, вот, я не знаю, что в свитке, – он неловко повел плечом, хмыкая, планы по признанию во всех грехах летели к чертям со скоростью урагана, хотя он вызвался передать свиток только, чтобы успеть поговорить. Ирука заметил выглядывающий из-под одежды засос на шее Копирующего и изо всех сил постарался хотя бы не покраснеть очень сильно. Разговор, мягко говоря, не клеился, а Генма будто прирос к своему стулу и заинтересованно обоих разглядывал.  
Какаши с независимым видом заглянул в свиток и помрачнел: миссия на две недели. Значит, поговорить можно либо сейчас, либо потом, причем потом может быть поздно. Да и вообще... Он закрыл книжку, спрятал в карман жилета и лениво скользнул взглядом по Генме. Генма сделал вид, что не понял. Ирука моргнул и явно засобирался прощаться, так что Какаши даже пришлось поймать его за запястье.  
\- Подождите, Ирука-сенсей, мне нужно с вами поговорить. Наедине.  
Даже Ширануи не может так долго изображать недогадливость, тот и не смог, отодвигая свой стул и насмешливо салютуя сенбоном.  
Ирука только глубоко вздохнул и виновато взглянул на Какаши.  
\- Прости, что я ушел, я правда не был уверен, что ты захочешь меня видеть, но это было глупо и некрасиво. Но если все-таки захочешь... пойдешь со мной на свидание после миссии?  
На одном дыхании. Браво, Ирука.


	2. Chapter 2

Двухнедельная миссия – ерунда, если ты ничего не ждешь. Но если ждешь, и мог получить буквально вечером... Хатаке возвращался, мягко говоря, на взводе. Отчет можно было сдать и завтра, а Ирука тогда успел назвать адрес, поэтому Какаши сразу направился в чужую квартиру. Запрыгнул на окно, снял ловушки, обнаружил очаровательный бардак на неприбранном футоне и рухнул спать, даже не приняв душ.   
Ирука же ждал, что Копирующий все-таки сначала придет в штаб. Почему? Чтобы увидеть Ируку, например. Что миссия закончилась, и Какаши вернулся в деревню, он знал из отчетов дежурных у ворот, но прождал до вечера, хотя и был дико уставшим еще после Академии – тренировка у старших ребят, и никого не дождался. Расстроенный, Умино собрался домой, для разнообразия не по крышам, а ногами. Гулял долго, ноги гудели, и дверь открыл только за полночь, вздыхая, шурша сандалиями и стуча жилетом и ключами, брошенными на стол. Квартира у Ируки была маленькая, студия, можно было переехать в дом родителей, но как-то не сложилось. Он иногда туда заходил, бродил по комнатам, раздвигал сёдзи, а переехать готовым себя не чувствовал.   
В общем, все было в квартире Умино Ируки под рукой и как на ладони. Растянувшийся прямо в одежде на его постели Копирующий тоже очень бросался в глаза.   
\- Ксо!  
Ирука тут же прижал рот ладонью, но поздно, Хатаке уже заворочался и заморгал, в свете фонарей из окна пытаясь сфокусироваться на Ируке. Тот знал, что джонины вообще-то жуткие типы, и редко не знают, что происходит вокруг, и спят крепко только у себя же дома, и то не всегда. Сонный и лохматый Хатаке тем временем зевнул и смущенно улыбнулся. Маски на нем не было, и Ирука на этой улыбке прямо подвис. Вроде то же самое – глаз щурится, голова наклоняется, а насколько эффект другой.   
\- Извини, я решил, что могу зайти, раз уж знаю адрес. Уже поздно, да?  
Ирука насупился, отчего-то ощутив укол совести. Да, поздно. Но он же к себе самому домой поздно пришел. Он вздохнул, опускаясь на футон рядом с Какаши и принимаясь развязывать на себе обмотку.  
\- Я думал, ты сначала в штаб зайдешь. Ну... Не так, чтобы твой вариант не был лучше.  
И улыбнулся, наконец-то сообразив, насколько вариант Какаши ему кажется лучше. Смущаться энергии как-то не было, поэтому он отшвырнул бинты и растянулся во всю длину рядом с Какаши.   
\- Тоже лень идти в душ? – насмешливо поинтересовался тот.  
\- Ага, - Ирука лениво зевнул и тут же подскочил. – Подожди-ка, ты тут прям с миссии в грязной одежде валяешься?  
\- Эй, я вообще-то могу быть уставшим, израненным и все такое прочее. Может, мне сил хватило только добраться до твоего дома?   
\- Ну конечно, дави на жалость. – Ирука фыркнул и шлепнулся на подушку обратно, устало прикрывая глаза. Правда была в том, что вымотался он сегодня просто до жути. – Разделся бы хотя бы.   
\- Ну, я могу, и в отличие от тебя, я выспавшийся.  
\- И как это я не заметил твоих ухаживаний, а? Они же такие прямолинейные.   
Хатаке заржал, и Ируке пришлось с улыбкой к нему повернуться. Повернуться, наткнуться на поцелуй, ответить, почувствовать, как обнимают, притягивая на плечо.   
\- Ваши, Ирука-сенсей, еще незаметнее, - он фыркнул, стаскивая сбившуюся резинку с волос Ируки и зачем-то её разглядывая.   
\- Это я, в конце концов, сделал шаг, вообще-то.  
\- Вот уж не помню, но почему-то думаю, что ты до последнего готов был дать мне шанс одуматься.  
\- Нуу...  
\- И вообще, «сделал шаг»! Сенсей, ты сбежал из романа эпохи Эдо.   
Ирука больно ткнул его кулаком под ребра, и Какаши возмущенно задохнулся. Ему очень нравилось, что с Ирукой нет всех этих хождений кругами друг вокруг друга во время красивых свиданий, нравилось, что Ирука сразу просто назвал свой адрес, нравилось, что не погнал в душ, и да, нравилось, что, возмущаясь, именно ткнул, а не начал ругаться вслух. Хатаке был очень простым в обиходе типом.   
Ирука тем временем погладил ударенное место, прижался ближе и начал не заметно для себя самого дремать.   
\- Все утром, ладно? – ему тоже нравилось, что, например, не нужно тащиться вместе ужинать, чтобы потом был законный предлог вот так вот уснуть. Не то, чтобы у Ируки был большой опыт по части всяких романтических вещей, и ему, пожалуй, их хотелось, просто спящий с миссии Хатаке у него дома определенно подходил под представления Ируки о романтичном.   
\- Конечно.

Утро встретило Умино не зазвеневшим будильником. Вернее, встретило-то оно его солнечным светом прямо в глаза, да и проспал он не слишком – совсем не проспал, если по-честному, организм точно знал, когда нужно проснуться, и потому, что давно привык, и потому, что Ирука пусть и не джонин, но чунин, а это тоже много. Рядом недовольно заворчал Какаши, пытаясь уткнуться лицом Ируке в плечо, солнечный свет явно мешал и ему. Ирука осторожно поднялся и задернул штору.   
Академия встретила радостно, как обычно. 

В перерыве под окном замаячил Какаши, тут же вспрыгнувший на подоконник, как только его заметили. Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что ни детей, ни преподавателей рядом нет, он смущенно почесал в затылке и стянул маску.   
\- А обещал, что все утром, - «вот ведь вредный,» - восхищенно подумалось прикипевшему к лицу взглядом Ируке. – Поэтому я решил отвлечь тебя от работы официальным предложением. Будешь со мной встречаться?  
Какаши вроде бы говорил спокойно, вроде бы даже чуть насмешливо, но Ирука вдруг подумал, что у того тоже в жизни ничего серьезного, должно быть, не было. Наверное, дело в том, что Какаши выглядел слишком спокойно. Хотя анализировать не хотелось, и Ирука просто кивнул.   
\- Буду. И мне же на работу нужно было, чуть не проспал.  
\- Я видел, - Какаши рассмеялся, подходя вплотную и присаживаясь на учительский стол.  
\- Подглядывал? – Ирука хмыкнул, становясь напротив.   
\- Ага, - Какаши невозмутимо кивнул. – Надо было раньше начать, не смущался бы так с тобой разговаривать.  
Ирука рассмеялся, как-то разом оказываясь между чужих бедер и утыкаясь смешком в чужую шею.   
\- Не похоже было, что ты смущался, было похоже, что тебе пофиг.  
\- Это моя тактика, чтоб ты знал.  
\- Тогда хорошо, потому что больше она ни на кого не подействовала бы.   
\- Да она очень хорошо действует, только с тобой дала сбой.  
\- Да-да. Знаешь, я всегда стараюсь соглашаться с учениками, чтобы они чувствовали себя молодцами.  
\- Предупреждаешь?  
\- Ага.  
Какаши хмыкнул, поворачивая лицо Ируки к себе и целуя губы. Перерыва было мало, но ведь есть еще вечер. И ночь. И много-много других вечеров и ночей.


End file.
